Effort will be participation in cooperative human clinical chemotherapy trials with SECSG. Leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumors, limited or extensive will be studied in 3 different phases: Phase I: toxicity and practicality of new agents or combinations or schedules. Phase II: application of a defined program in a series of patients with a given disease or tumor category to determine overall effect of the regimen. Phase III: randomized comparisons of 2 or more treatment plans in patients with advanced disease; or with localized disease (adjuvant therapy). After a successful shift in emphasis towards solid tumor therapy, and the addition of other disciplines (radiation therapy, surgery and immunology) there will be an increase in adjuvant therapy following initial treatment by ablation or x-irradiation. Combined research implementing a multi-modality program for any stage of disease. Immunomanipulation techniques used in acute leukemia, early stage melanoma, and recently soft tissue sarcoma haven't encouraged their use in other disease catagories and the future of this approach will be researched. Ancillary and pilot studies are still in progress including: 1) investigation to elucidate mechanism of action; 2) preliminary analysis of an agent in previously untreated disease; 3) consideration of improved methods evaluating results, classifying disease, assisting in diagnosis; 4) in-vitro study of leukemic white cells to design effective chemotherapy; 5) study of autologous marrow transplants in very high dose chemotherapy in a variety of neoplasms. Our faculty continues its effort in training pre and postdoctoral students in the concepts of oncology while emphasizing throughout the institution thorough planning, careful review of data, constructs of laboratory and clinical research, and statistically sound evaluation of results.